Love Notes
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Sasuke awakes to a break-in. He finds notes all over his house that shock him, but they're not that bad..... SasuNaru. Oneshot.


Hiya!! Ummm, I don't own Naruto {as if you didn't know} and I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Sasuke didn't often sleep well. Nightmares came often, and when they didn't, it was because he couldn't fall asleep. So it wasn't unusual for him to take a nap when he wasn't on a mission or out training.   
  
He wasn't a light sleeper either. The slightest sound or movement could wake him up. But, since he hadn't slept in three days, and he had just gotten back from a tough mission, his body decided to change that. He slept like a tree {or a log?}.   
  
It wasn't until after a long series of recurring thumps, crashes, and yells, as well as the presence of a familiar chakra, that he awoke. He jumped from his bed, and the shuriken next to his bed were immediately in his hand. Sasuke stood silently, listening for any movement.  
  
There was a crash from his living room, as well as muffled yelling, and he darted out of his room. Sasuke skidded into the room and saw.... a broken lamp and an open window. He swore and rushed to the window, leaning out cautiously. His eyes darted around. There was a couple waling down the street... some small children playing ball... that old lady from across the street...  
  
Sasuke glanced suspiciously at the old lady one more time before deciding none of them had been the culprit. He reluctantly put the shuriken away and began to clean up the broken glass.  
  
It wasn't until he had swept the last of the glass into his dust-pan that he noticed something strange. A note. Sasuke didn't leave himself notes, and there was noone else around to leave it, so how did it get there?  
  
He set the dust pan and broom down before looking around. No sign of booby traps. He slowly reached out and picked up the note from his coffee table. He squinted at the vaguely familiar messy handwriting, but he didn't understand.  
  
  
  
"Ich liebe Dich" was written on the note. [1]  
  
It was either in code, or some language that Sasuke didn't know. It could be a threat, or an important message....Sasuke shrugged and shoved the note into his pocket, picking up the dustpan and broom on the way to the kitchen.  
  
As he emptied the dustpan and put the broom away, he noticed something strange again. Bow, Sasuke 's fridge was bare on the outside. No magnets, no photos, no nothing....But now there ways currently an orange not tapped on it. Sasuke scowled at it.  
  
He snatched the note off his fridge and muttered under his breath. He was pissed, to say the least. Not only had he slept through someone breaking in to his house, but he had slept through someone putting NOTES all over his house! Some great ninja he was.  
  
"Chi pa de" the note read. [2]  
  
Sasuke shoved that one in his pocket as well. Maybe the Hokage knew what ti said....But then again, did he really want anyone to find out what he had slept through? It made him sick just thinking what Naruto would say..  
  
Ah, Naruto....Sasuke collapse on his recliner chair in his living room. A happy sigh left his lips at the thought of the energetic blond. With his bright eyes and light hair and wonderful spirit...Sasuke had decided long ago that Naruto was the eight wonder of the world.  
  
A crinkly interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke glanced down. Three notes.  
  
There were three notes tapped to his recliner. He shifted his arm and pulled one of the notes up.  
  
"Amo te" It read. [3]  
  
He frowned and pulled the next note up.  
  
"Gv ge Yu hi" was written. [4]  
  
Frown deepening, he pulled the next one up. "S'agapo" was in messy writing. [5]  
  
That was the last straw. Sasuke shoved the new notes with the other ones and stalked off to his bedroom. He should have just stayed asleep in the first place..  
  
It was after he had fell onto his bed that he saw the orange note tapped to his headboard. His hand reached for it, but he hesitated. Did he even want to bother?.....  
  
When he finally did look at the note though, he was surprised.  
  
"I Love You" It said.  
  
It wasn't until the nest day, sitting with Sakura and Naruto, that he decided he liked the notes.  
  
Naruto turned to him and said," Saaa....Sorry about breaking your lamp, Sasuke."  
  
Later that night, Sasuke could be found at his desk, writing "Wo ai ni" and  
  
"Aishiteru" on blue notes. [6]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's short, ya, but I wrote it during gym. We have semester exams tomorrow, and we were supposed to be studying, but as you can see, I wasn't. Review, pleeeeeaaase!!!   
  
Oh yeah, and the languages written were the following {in this order}  
  
1.German  
  
2.Burmese  
  
3.Portugese  
  
4.Cherokee  
  
5.Greek  
  
6. Chinese {Mandarin] and Japanese  
  
And in case you didn't figure it out, they all mean "I Love You". 


End file.
